Memories
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPDM. Oneshot. Memories. They could be different, although the same moment was shared by several others.


Busy ... I have been busy since the 18th of April. Lol. I miss writing stuff and thankfully, a bunny hit me while I was lazing in bed this Saturday morning. Today's Polling Day in Singapore, so I didn't have to teach today. Yay!

**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Fic Title: **Memories  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so forth. I'm not earning money here ... but perhaps, I'd earn some smiles?  
**Summary: **Slash. HPDM. One-shot. Memories. They could be different, although the same moment was shared by several others.  
**Rating: **Red Flame or M (mature)  
**Author's Notes: **Hmmmm ... What can I say? I love yaoiness. Hehehe.

**Memories  
by Firesword**

Memories. They could be different, although the same moment had been shared by several others. Perhaps, it was the uniqueness of an individual to perceive things differently.

Draco, son of Lucius Malfoy, looked up desperately to the one kneeling on the edge of the cliff. He was on the brink of death, yet the one on safe land looked so calm, with his emerald green eyes unassuming. Draco's heart pounded so strongly that it hurt to breathe.

_Why?_

He did not know what to think. All this time, a part of him rejoiced whenever Harry was there. A part of him was secretly happy that he could taunt or shout at the emerald-eyed wizard, ever since it was impossible for him to engage Harry in a normal, gentle conversation. Still, it was enough that he could interact with the one. However, he knew that Harry saw those interactions as something else - as something to hate, or as something to forget.

_Must you forget me?_

Tears stung his eyes but he willed them never to fall. His vision blurred and Harry became a beautiful dark green blur, against the stark and bright blue sky.

_I guess I should just..._Painfully, he shut his eyes to clear them. He burned with shame to feel the tears slipping away from the corner of his eyes. He could bring with him the memory of how Harry looked at him until the end, at least. _The end. _He snickered sarcastically to himself. _What end? _He started to chuckle. _In less than fifteen seconds, I won't be looking like me once I'm down at the bottom._

He was losing his grip on the strong, dangled root. His pride would not allow him to ask for help, however, and so he did not fight.

"I have never wanted you to hate me like you do now," he whispered softly. One blink of his eyes, and he had let go of the root.

_I'm falling._

A look of surprise flickered on Harry's face and Draco saw his eyes widening.

_I'm giving up._

Even as he thought of that, he lifted his hand against gravity as he stared yearningly at Harry.

_You would never take my hand._

He smiled faintly before closing his eyes. The sound of the wind roared in his ears and he flinched inwardly. He waited for the moment to end.

_I don't want to die._

_"Draco!"_

The sound of his name made him open his eyes immediately and he stared as Harry fell forward to catch him.

_What are you doing? _However, he could not shout - his voice would not come out.

"Draco!" Harry shouted again. His gaze was fierce and determinedly, he stretched his hand to grab at Draco's.

_Why? _Grey eyes watched as Harry turned around in the air, and somehow, that accelerated the wizard's fall.

"I got you." And Harry smiled at him as their fingers intertwined in the air.

Draco turned, horrified - Harry was going to hit the ground first. His other hand desperately grabbed Harry's shoulder and he wanted more than anything, to be able to get the dark-haired wizard back to safety. He watched as Harry grappled with the chain around his neck and put the end of a bar into his mouth.

The whistle that burst forth from the tube deafened Draco so much that he missed the responding shriek of a Hippogriff. Inconsequentially, he began to wonder why he was still breathing, and why he was still aware of Harry holding him. In fact, Harry was urging him to do something.

"Come on, Draco. Get your leg to the other side ... or the three of us are going to fall..."

_Huh?_ Draco turned his face slightly and wondered why Harry appeared as though he was struggling to hold on to something. Then he caught a glimpse of a huge wing.

"Swing your leg over, Draco. Buckbeak needs to get higher up in the air," Harry instructed in a coaxing tone.

Somehow, Draco managed to do so, and straddled the huffing creature. A second later, Harry's arms were around him and his face was pressed against the flexing spine of the Hippogriff.

"I'd never thought you'd be so stupid to give up just like that," Harry whispered in his ear right then.

All the time they were up in the air, Harry was kissing the back of his ear and neck, and Draco had simply closed his eyes, savoring each delicate feel of Harry's lips on him.

Buckbeak brought them into a forest. Draco did not quite know why or how he and Harry had gotten naked, kissing, touching, and tasting each other hungrily. He was certain that his suppressed body urges were to blame, and for the fact that he had nearly met with Death some while ago. When he was finally taken by Harry, he could not keep still or quiet. He constantly moaned the Gryffindor's name, and continued to thrust back although Harry urged him not to strain himself.

He took and took, and he never wanted Harry to stop giving the wonderful, excruciating thrusts.

Something changed when Harry reversed their roles some hours later and Draco finally knew that there was pleasure to be had, even if he was the _giver_ and not the _receiver. _For the past years, he had only known how to take, but Harry was teaching him how to give.

"Draco ... harder ... please. Don't stop - don't ever stop."

**-oOooOoOooOo-**

The painful tug on his long hair brought him back to the present world and he blushed with great embarrassment. Docilely, he fed the young toddler the sweet porridge Harry had prepared earlier. After several spoonfuls, Hermione's baby refused to eat anymore and the young child began to squeal for his father.

A red-haired wizard dressed in dark blue stepped into the kitchen, and although he looked tired, Ron never failed to smile for young Arvon. It was peculiar, but Arvon was already showing signs that he was a bearer of strong magic. So strong, that he was able to recognize someone's presence and to behave in a certain manner that would give others a clue who would be coming.

"Hello, Arvon. Missed your dad already?" Ron laughed and scooped Arvon from Draco's lap.

Draco watched calmly as Ron nuzzled the baby and then blushed when crystal blue eyes flitted to stare at him.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Try and think about innocent things when you're caring for Arvon," Ron muttered.

"And you should refrain from muttering oaths in his presence, Weasel," Draco countered. He rose gracefully from his chair, but he managed to get flustered all over again when Harry appeared.

"Be nice, Ron. Stop bullying Draco all the time," Harry sighed. "He takes good care of Arvon, you know."

"Hmmmm ... and you should stop pampering him so much," Ron snorted.

"I can't do that," Harry laughed and easily embraced Draco. "I love him, you know."

Draco took a deep breath, but his eyes still crossed when Harry placed a kiss on a weak spot.

"Lovebirds, not in front of my child, please," Hermione's singsong voice reached his ears and he groaned inwardly.

"Let's just get the hell out of here, Hermione. The sweetness is killing me," Ron called out to his wife.

"Good idea, Ron," Harry agreed.

"Merlin, Harry, you're hopeless."

They watched as the Weasleys left the cottage from the sunlit porch. Draco sighed in relief when they were finally out of sight, and then squealed when Harry nipped his earlobe gently.

"What did you think of just now?" Harry asked softly.

"N-nothing." Draco blushed hotly. He fidgeted and squirmed when Harry delicately rubbed a nipple through his shirt.

"Don't lie..." A hot swipe along his neck brought him to full arousal.

"F-first time..." he stammered a reply.

"First time?" Harry chuckled softly. "I see. Shall we go into the forest again?"

"Sooner or later, wild dogs are going to get us there, Harry," Draco said hoarsely. "No, I don't want to go into the forest. I want our bed."

"That's a good idea." Harry breathed hotly against his neck. "Love me."

They went to their bedroom and Draco proceeded to go all out of his way to love Harry. It was strange, that their memories were different from the other, but one thing had remained unchanged.

Harry had taken his hand, and their hearts were bound from that moment. That moment, both had fallen.

"I love you so much, Harry," Draco whispered again and again, as he loved his emerald-eyed lover with painstaking slowness.

**The End**


End file.
